A Brand New Job
'Experience' By Michelle S from Denver, CO I recently put in my two weeks notice to find a new job. I was absolutely miserable at the old one. I felt constantly drained of energy, stressed out, depressed... I felt like this even when I wasn't at work because I was fretting about having to go back the next day or the next week. After about 2 weeks with no job leads, I began to wonder if I made a grave mistake. What if I couldn't make more money than I did at the last job? One day I was thinking upon my life and thought, "I'm going to be successful. Life is going to really change for me." Not only did I think this, but I really felt it and believed. I got a phone call for an interview. I didn't have experience with some of the software that they used and the pay was going to be way better than my last job. I knew that at least 3 other people were interviewing on the same day as I was and that they had a couple of interviews lined up the next day. I wasn't sure what to expect. I read about the company that night and couldn't get enough. This company was perfect for me. The pay was great, their ethics were outstanding, and they are a growing company. I imagined what it would be like to work there and had to tell my family and friends about how perfect this job would be. While reading, I thought about the knowledge and experience that I did have and how it could benefit the company. The next day I went to the interview and left there happy, thinking that the job was mine. I thought that I probably wouldn't hear back from the company until maybe the next day or maybe the day after that. On my way home that day, I received a phone call saying that I got the job! A job that would benefit me in many ways and pay me over $10,000 more a year than my last job. I couldn't believe that they chose me without finishing up their interviewing process. A couple days later I was talking to a friend who asked me if I heard about "The Secret." I told her that I had heard of the title once and thought about buying it one day but it had slipped my mind. She told me that the book made her think of me and that I should pick up a copy. I'm usually a procrastinator and put it on my mental list to buy "someday." The next day I ended up going downtown and there was a bookstore next to the restaurant that I was at so I thought I would go inside and browse. As soon as I walked in, I looked at a small selection on a table and saw "The Secret" sitting there. I picked it up and ended up purchasing it. I am almost finished with the book and love it! I believe that the attitude change I had about finding a job that paid more has to do with "The Secret." I did have slight doubt (which the book says isn't as powerful as the positive thoughts when accompanied by feelings) so just imagine what can happen when there are no doubts at all! I am excited for once in my life and feel that awesome things will happen in my life or should I say IS happening in my life already. I am so grateful to have found this book, I can't wait to get the DVD, and I can't wait for all of the exciting things that will happen in my life everyday from here on out. ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret